


Innocent Hatred

by HarlequinOfHate



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Playing around with character motivations in this one, Pregnancy, Pregnant, harley quinn pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinOfHate/pseuds/HarlequinOfHate
Summary: She was crying, someone was shaking her; trying to wake her. Panicked shoves, desperate to wake her “Harley!” She couldn’t open her eyes, she could still see his face, his grimace. She was falling, falling so far, down the rabbit hole with no hope of landing. Further and further down; she hit the mattress, her limbs slamming against the bed.





	Innocent Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this one will go but I hope you enjoy it!

His long finger raked through her hair, his nail scratching her scalp. Her head rested on his chest, rising and falling with each breath. The room was dark and still, their bed a mess of sheets and tangled bodies. Somewhere outside a siren was screaming in the night. He was telling her he loved her, he needed her, he wanted her; she was listening. Each word made her calmer, she sunk further into him; wanting to become one with him. It was all she had ever wanted, him and her against the world.  
Her foot touched the warm bundle of bloody sheets at the bottom of the bed, the blood soaked mattress beneath her. He stroked her hair, cheek, her throat. His arms incased her like a coffin, she was happy to lie beneath him; his breaths labouring and steady. The smell of his after shave intoxicated her, the smell mixed with cigarette and gun smoke.   
She smiled and looked up at him, looking deep into his eyes; her love. “Why did you make me do it?”   
“I didn’t” she replied, she didn’t take her eyes off him. “Why?” He asked again, his hand slipped inside the gash in her newly vacated stomach, coating his hand in warm sticky blood. He dragged his fingers across her cheek, leaving bloody tear tracks. “I’m sorry” she whispered “I’m so sorry”

  
She was crying, someone was shaking her; trying to wake her. Panicked shoves, desperate to wake her “Harley!” She couldn’t open her eyes, she could still see his face, his grimace. She was falling, falling so far, down the rabbit hole with no hope of landing. Further and further down; she hit the mattress, her limbs slamming against the bed.  
She couldn’t breath, his fingers were grasping at her throat. She could swallow the lump in her throat, it stuck like a dry swallowed pill. She was sweating, a cold sweat coated her body; she was shivering.

The bed was warm, the duvet covers were worn and soft from being washed to often; it smelt of roses. Her eyes flickered open, the bed was bathed in yellow light coming from the lamp on the bedside table on the other side. A silhouette blurred into existence bathed in golden light, like an angel “Harley, you had a nightmare” she turned her head to see Ivy, dishevelled and worried. Her red hair tousled and braid falling apart; wearing a graphic tee with a hole in the sleeve.  
“It was the same one again” she could feel the blood congealing on cheeks, his fingers in her hair; he was all over her. She was stained by his touch unable to shake him; forever marked as his. Her body burned where he had touched her.  
“It’s okay, he’s not here” Ivy reached out and pulled Harley into her arms, holding her close. She felt safe, her heartbeat slowed and she felt like she could breath again. “He will never hurt you again, not while I’m around” Harley settled down in her arms, her hand resting on her stomach. Ivy’s hand joined Harley’s gently caressing her ever growing stomach. “He said he would slit me open and pull it out” Harley’s voice trembled remembering the night she ran.  
“He won’t find you, I’ll make sure of it” Ivy held her close, breathing in Harley’s scent of bubblegum and grease paint.

Ivy was asleep, Harley had woken up to the sound of Ivy’s soft breaths. Carefully she untangled herself from the bedsheets and Ivy and sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly she took deep breaths, in and out, over and over. Carefully she unplugged her phone and used the screen light to guide her around the bedroom and down the stairs.

Harley went down to the kitchen and turned on the harsh fluorescent light, it buzzed as she got herself a glass of water. Careful not to make any noise she sat at the table, she took a sip of her water. Her eyes burned as she scrolled through her phone, checking for any emails or texts. There were none as she expected, life in hiding didn’t leave any room for a social life. The only person apart from Ivy she had seen in the last three weeks was Selina.

She had had to leave so quickly, change her number and run to Ivy. He had found out about the baby, she had kept it from him for three months but when he found out he flew into a rage. He had threatened to cut her open and pull it out of her but she wanted it so much. Her baby, his baby, she wanted that so much. He had stormed off and she had run to Ivy, if he found her he would kill her. She didn’t knew what she was going to do.

She wiped away a stray tear as she opened the text conversations scrolling back through the months, she missed him. She hated herself for missing him, he had threatened her and her baby but she missed him like lungs missed oxygen. It was just his way, she was his and his alone, he wouldn’t share her with a baby. What would happen to the baby? Ivy expected Harley to stay with her and raise the baby, but deep down Harley knew she couldn’t do that. She couldn’t stay and play families with Ivy while the Joker was still out there. She couldn’t leave him, not forever. He would find her or she would have to go back, there was no other choice. The baby wouldn’t be safe if she stayed, perhaps she could leave it with Ivy and go back to the Joker after the baby was born. Ivy would be a better mother anyhow.

She left her phone on the kitchen table and went back upstairs. When she got up to the bedroom Ivy had turned over and was asleep on her side of the bed. Carefully Harley slid back into bed and lay back down.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you read this, I love reading comments and how I can improve my work.


End file.
